


Infinity

by yawa



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC - Fandom, DCU, Jason Todd - Fandom, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst but Fluffy in the End, Bruce Wayne (mentioned) - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, I dont know which universe takes place, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Not sure how to explain this, Reader Insert, Resurrected Jason Todd, They are at Gala okay, Wayne Gala, actually idk, dont smoke kids, he smokes, old fic from tumblr, reader helps edge lord jason peter todd, reader interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawa/pseuds/yawa
Summary: He was an enigma haunted by his past... but he had to know that he was a rare wingless angel that deserves goodness and happiness.Based on the prompt: "One of the characters is smoking and the other tries to stop it."





	Infinity

You found him, in the balcony, leaning on the railings.

His back was to you but you knew he’s smoking. You can see the wisps of white wafting as he shakily exhales.

“Jason,” you said, softly but loud enough for him to hear and notice the seriousness in your voice.

Your heels clicked on the floor as you walked towards the guy who meant a lot to you. It was the only sound that could be heard in the vicinity; everyone else was left on the ballroom, dancing and having fun.

The moon was almost hidden in the clouds tonight. It was a starless night which made the sky looked like an expanse spreading towards infinity.

Jason took a breath of his nicotine induced stick once more, blatantly ignoring your presence.

You took a few steps forward until your body was pressed to the railing and were beside him. He didn’t even spare you a glance despite of your physical closeness; smoking was the only thing in his mind at this moment. It seemed like even though you were side by side, you both were far apart. So close, yet so far.

And that worried you.

When you met him, he was a cloud of smoke- literally and figuratively. He was with his signature black leather jacket and jeans of the same colour. Sunglasses perched on top of the bridge of his nose- the lenses hiding his piercing blue eyes -and a cigarette in between his long fingers. His lips blew out the smoke and it clung on the air with a desperate hope of staying longer.

He had stood behind the convenience store your aunt owns, releasing his sorrows through the fag. You found that way several times and you were intrigued by him. He always had a leather jacket on and usually a beanie adorned his head when the weather was cold. He would buy fags at the store with some other nick nacks and head to the parking lot. You would often find yourself staring through the small window at the Manager’s office to look at the man who eventually became someone special in your life although at first glance the people already close to you disapprove of him.

The reason you liked him at first glance was the reason they disliked him.

It was raining when you both actually interacted with each other for the first time. No, you quite remembered it wasn’t just normal, light rain. It was a full on heavy rain that pounded on windows and roofs. You swore it could’ve been a storm but none of the news stated that.

You had been at the mall for a few hours to help a friend out with a dilemma. You were quite sure the unnamed mystery leather jacketed person then would not be there at the store since it was raining hard as fuck and you were past the time he commonly arrives there. So, the shock that ran through you was great when you almost ran over the guy you found attractive and appealing at the parking lot.

“Goddamnit!” Jason had yelled. The cigarette he had been smoking on fell to the ground as he unexpectedly shouted. You could say that he was surprised too.

As you immediately got out of the car, apologies rolled off your tongue. He definitely was handsome but he looked like someone you didn’t want to fight with. Your bodily strength was only used to lift up a book or open a bag of something that is food. It was seriously a joke. You couldn’t match with him. Plus, the good side of his was something you aspired to be on because you wanted to get close to him. He had been sparking up your curiosity for days already and you wanted to crack the mysterious aura of this man with a beige beanie protecting his black hair from the rain.

“I didn’t get resurrected to be killed again… And by a fucking car no less,” he mumbled after accepting your 99th apology. That made you more interested in him, instead of brushing off that odd remark people would typically pass for something as an irrelevant comment.

Later, after two weeks of meeting up in the parking lot of your aunt’s store, about twenty five bags of crisps, five bottles of Jack, and 16 packs of cigs (his, obviously), you learned Jason was his name and that he’s been smoking since he was nineteen. He had an addiction that started because of his attempt to escape the desolation his life brings him due to reasons he said that were too messy to be untangled and understood.

He told you he wanted to stop but felt like couldn’t because it was his release.

“I smoke to forget the sadness and anger,” he had claimed which means he felt this negative emotions everyday because his smoking a daily habit.

He stopped smoking when you both became close friends. You distracted him with your talks about Nirvana and their front man Kurt Cobain, dragging him to video game shops, discussing about a certain book that the two of you enjoyed and going restaurant hopping to buy loads of food. They were measly attempts but for some reason, it worked.

He went from smoking a pack a day to none at all.

Seven months and two weeks of not lighting one stick and he relapsed today. Out of all the days, the relapse happened today. Bruce would not be happy.

He let out another shaky exhalation of smoke.

You placed your hand on his forearm before facing him.

“Jay, stop it.” You said to him. You received no response but only wisps of smoke.

“Please, Jay… It’s almost eight months. Jason- you’ve been doing so well,” you pleaded. In those months where you spent time together, you developed feelings for him. It’s pathetic because he has enough burdens to carry and you did not need to add more confusion. Maybe your steady friendship was fine and perfect just the way it is. It would be something constant in the ever changing world of his.

It’s saddening to see him stress and relapse.

“Look, at me.”

He turned his head to you, still leaning on the railings, finally some getting response from Jason.

Jazz music from the party was heard even from here outside the balcony.

“Old habits die hard, Y/N” he calmly stated before discarding his finished stick and whipping out a whole pack from his pocket.

“Don’t do this. I thought you were happy now. I thought you were okay, Jay. Please, stop wallowing in your sorrow. I’m here. Talk to me.” You pleaded to Jason. Your whole body was turned to him and you were staring at his figure.

Beautiful.

His black hair framed his face so well and the little white streak added a depth of something mystifying. The blue eyes of his expressed thousands of emotions and buried secrets. Soft, pink lips that you found yourself looking at for a long period of time that is considered to be not the norm was pouted a bit at the moment as he an internal conflict with himself.

He dipped his head down. He stared at the fags he had while you stared at him. You saw him making a move to light up one stick.

This had to stop. You can’t let him be a slave to his emotions and what his past is doing to him. He deserves a life with no demons torturing him.

Yes, he was an enigma haunted by his past but, he was also angel.

Jason Peter Todd was a rare wingless angel that deserves goodness and happiness.

Contemplating a minute or two on the cigarette or not, he decided to light it and get more nicotine in his system. He raised his hand to light the stick. You had to think quick.

You need him to not smoke another stick or he’ll get back to finishing a pack a day. Or possibly even more than that considering what was going on with the present times.

His fingers moved to the little wheel at the lighter to spark up a flame when you gingerly picked his fag and threw it.

“What the-?” He started to say, fingers itching away from the tiny wheel of the thin lighter.

You slipped your finger under his chin and forced him to look up so your eyes will meet. Blue eyes met with Y/E/C ones.

‘I know, I shouldn’t be doing this but fuck it.’ You thought. You desperately needed him to know someone cares and loves him genuinely and wholeheartedly.

You leaned forward and pressed your lips to his. Fearing rejection, you moved away but only to pulled back by Jason and kissed you back deeply than before.

You heard a thud of the pack falling to the ground and smiled into the kiss knowing it wasn’t only that pack of fags falling tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Once again, this is an old fic taken from my tumblr account written when I was 15/16 aka the point where I truly wrote a lot and had a great time at it. This has always been one of my favourites (even though I didnt know where I was going for this fic. Maybe just to show some love to Jaybird. Its just my fave fic for my fave man.)
> 
> I hope you liked this one! Leave a kudos or a comment, if you wish, starshine.
> 
> Tumblr: trashyemonerd.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: twitter.com/sassgodjohnson


End file.
